


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Walliams had an interesting conversation with Simon Cowell after the first semi-final of Britain's Got Talent 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Marry You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPRZxXK8VMU) by the Glee Cast (originally by Bruno Mars).
> 
> What happened in this story is not true at all, but it's kinda based on the bit where Simon "proposed" to David during the first semi-final of BGT 2016. Furthermore, I own own these words I've written.
> 
> This fic is from a third-person point of view, but David and Simon are the main characters.

The judges and hosts of Britain's Got Talent got backstage after the end of the first semi-final of 2016.  
"It was a great first semi," David Walliams exclaimed as he walked down the corridor, next to his lover Simon Cowell. "All the acts were so good."  
The older man nodded. "And we will see some great acts again in the semi-finales which are still to come."

Simon got to his dressing room. He and David entered the room.  
"You know, David..." Simon started while he closed the door behind them. "I wasn't even really joking when I 'proposed' to you during the show."  
David looked surprised at his lover. "What are you on about, sweetie?"  
"David, will you marry me for real?" Simon asked as he got down on one knee with a red box in his hands.  
The taller man put his hands in front of his face to hold back the tears of happiness. "Yes Si! Of course, I wanna marry you! I thought you would never pop the question!"  
Simon got up to hug and kiss his fiancée before he pushed the engagement ring on the other man's finger.  
"I love you so much, Simon..." David said. "I don't think I could ever love somebody as much as I love you."  
The older man smiled. "I love you too, David. I love you too."

"Did I just hear Simon proposing to David again?" Ant McPartlin said to Declan Donnelly, who had been his best mate and husband for many many years, as they walked hand in hand towards their own dressing room.  
"I think so," Dec replied. "They deserve all the love, because they are a great couple."  
"But I still think we're a way cuter couple than David and Simon," Ant said as he kissed his husband on the lips. "I love you, Decky."  
The two Geordies locked their lips again.  
"I love you even more, Anty," Declan responded as they continued their walk towards their dressing room.


End file.
